Echec victorieux
by Siuan-Amyrlin
Summary: Sherlock Holmes reçoit un texto pour le moins étrange : un rendez-vous, donné par une cliente anonyme. Curieux, il décide de s'y rendre... pour commencer un jeu, un jeu dangereux, pour celui qui se prétend sociopathe.


Blabla de l'auteur : ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose sur ce couple là… depuis le premier épisode de la saison 2, en fait. X) C'est chose faite, j'espère que vous ne verrez pas d'OoC, et s'il y en a, ce n'était vraiment pas mon intention.^^ Ah, et que les fans du Johnlock me pardonnent, ce sera de l'hétéro… non, ne me tapez pas, soyez tolérants ! :p

Bonne lecture !

Baker Street grouillait de monde, des parents qui traînaient leurs enfants vers l'école aux hommes d'affaires qui descendaient de chez eux, d'un pas assuré. Des klaxons hurlaient, accompagnés d'insultes plus ou moins colorées. A cela s'ajoutait les gaz qui sortaient des pots d'échappement, et viciaient un peu plus l'air londonien. Accoudé à une fenêtre, vêtu d'une simple robe de chambre rouge qui couvrait un corps à la silhouette carrée, un homme aux cheveux blonds observait cette scène du quotidien d'un air exaspéré. Depuis dix minutes, il entendait les vibrations et la sonnerie d'un portable, qui ne lui appartenait pas. Son propriétaire, accaparé par les béchers et les alambics qui trônaient sur une table de chêne, ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il ne portait pour tout vêtement qu'une robe de chambre bleue, qui couvrait un corps fin et blanc. Les manches dévoilaient quelque peu ses bras, couverts de patchs. Le blond se retourna enfin et hurla :

« Sherlock ! Tu vas prendre ce portable et lire tes messages, nom de Dieu !

-John, tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé là ? Tu n'as qu'à les lire, si ça t'agace autant, répliqua le concerné, qui ne leva pas la tête, accaparé par son expérience. »

John Watson poussa un soupir exaspéré, puis traversa la pièce aux tapisseries démodées. Il saisit le BlackBerry noir posé sur un petit meuble situé à côté d'un vieux canapé de cuir.

«Hôtel Carston à Paddington. Chambre 208.

Une cliente anonyme.»

John fronça les sourcils, intrigué : une demande de rendez-vous, mais sans préciser le motif ? Une cliente anonyme ? Voilà qui était étrange, et qui délogerait sans doute Sherlock Holmes de son expérience, qui empoisonnait l'air de l'appartement. Il n'y avait que les mystères qui le sortaient de ses occupations... pour le moins excentriques. Jamais le médecin ne l'avait vu lire un livre pour le simple plaisir de le faire... car l'homme intelligent cataloguait les connaissances utiles, et délaissait les autres, d'après ce que lui avait assené le scientifique en herbe.

« Sherlock, tu devrais venir voir ça, dit-il d'une voix absente.

-Lis-moi le message, ordonna le détective, occupé à remplir une éprouvette graduée. »

Son ami, en se retenant de l'envoyer paître, s'exécuta.

« Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire aujourd'hui, de toute façon... et l'expérience, John, m'a appris qu'il ne fallait jamais négliger les clientes anonymes... bien qu'elles engendrent toujours des complications, répondit Sherlock tout en surveillant ses mélanges.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

-Non, je t'enverrai un SMS si j'ai besoin de toi, refusa le brun.

-Je suppose que je vais aller à l'hôpital. D'ailleurs, tu ferais bien de prendre ton petit-déjeuner, conseilla John.

-Inutile, j'ai une expérience qui requiert toute mon attention.»

John soupira, puis attrapa un toast et le posa devant son meilleur ami, qui eut un hoquet de surprise.

«Bon, quand je sortirai de ma chambre, je veux que tu aies mangé ce toast, c'est clair ? »

Sherlock broncha, comme un enfant à qui on aurait ordonné d'exécuter une corvée particulièrement pénible. Son compère leva les yeux au ciel, excédé d'avoir un colocataire au comportement si puéril, puis alla s'habiller. Lorsqu'il sortit, il trouva le détective debout près du canapé, en train de boutonner une chemise passa une veste noire, puis prit son manteau et son écharpe.

«Sois prudent, Sherlock.

-Ma prudence se heurte toujours à des risques bien trop forts... et tentants, fit le cadet Holmes avec un sourire malicieux. Tu passeras le bonjour à Mycroft, un de ses sbires t'attend en bas. »

John jeta un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre et marmonna un juron : comme d'habitude, son ami avait raison, et Mycroft Holmes signifiait journée compliquée. Parfois, John Watson se disait que, s'il n'avait jamais rencontré le jeune détective, sa vie aurait été beaucoup plus simple.

_Mais, lui disait une petite voix, elle aurait été bien moins intéressante._

Sherlock, les mains jointes devant son menton, réfléchissait, tout en fixant d'un air absent le poste de radio du taxi, qui avait dû l'éteindre à la demande de son client. Plusieurs hypothèses sur sa cliente lui venaient à l'esprit, mais il s'efforçait d'ignorer la plus gênante... qui lui soufflait que cette femme n'était pas si anonyme que cela. Pourquoi diable serait-elle revenue à Londres, elle qui n'y était pas en sécurité ? Quoique, avec cette femme fantasque, on pouvait s'attendre à tout. Il poussa un petit grognement agacé. Si c'était bien elle, elle l'avait surpris, et elle était moins maline qu'il ne le pensait. Le conducteur du taxi, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années à la calvitie prononcée et portant des lunettes en demi-lune, jeta un coup d'oeil sur son rétroviseur. Sherlock ne lui adressa pas un sourire : inutile de s'interrompre dans ses réflexions histoire d'être poli.

Il devrait ensuite enchaîner sur une conversation sans intérêt, et tenait à s'épargner ce supplice. Il l'analysa pourtant : un homme banal, sans grande ambition, mais qui recherchait le contact, qui lui était un besoin vital, comme boire ou manger. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait choisi ce métier. La légère odeur de terre et les traces qu'il voyait encore sur les doigts de l'homme indiquaient qu'il aimait jardiner. Bref, un citoyen lambda, heureux dans sa routine. Tout à fait le genre d'individus que Sherlock Holmes ne supportait pas, lui qui était un grand amateur d'enquêtes sensationnelles. Le jeune détective s'employait aussi à ignorer le paquet de cigarettes rangé juste à côté du siège du conducteur, terriblement tentant. Il s'astreignait à utiliser des patchs, mais ceux qu'il avait étaient presque épuisés. Tout ça pour une question pratique. Dans sa précipitation, il avait oublié d'en emporter un ou deux, alors qu'il sentait que l'affaire en méritait au moins un bien concentré. Ses pensées étaient interrompues par l'individu insignifiant qui se dressait devant lui et par la douce tentation qui reposait à ses côtés.

«Fumez, ordonna-t-il au conducteur avec une autorité naturelle.

-Pardon ?

-Je vous ai dit de fumer, qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas là dedans ? Répéta Holmes, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant particulièrement lent.

-Vous ne pouvez pas fumer vous-même? » Répliqua son interlocuteur, interloqué.

Avec un sourire condescendant, Sherlock releva sa manche, découvrant son bras couvert de patchs.

«Fumer est ennuyeux, je ne peux pas le faire partout. Est-ce que fumer en conduisant est plaisant ? Certainement pas. Et bien moi, par exemple, je déteste envoyer des textos tout en ayant une cigarette, ce n'est pas pratique. Ceci vous éclaire ? Mais je ne refuse pas de respirer l'odeur de la nicotine... donc, auriez-vous l'obligeance de satisfaire votre client en fumant ?

-Mais c'est que normalement je ne suis pas autorisé à le faire... hésita l'homme.

-Alors, pourquoi m'avoir demandé si je ne pouvais pas le faire moi-même ? La légère odeur de déodorant qui incruste les tissus de votre voiture et les légères taches par endroits indique que vous fumez tous les jours, de même que le paquet à vos côtés. Bon, maintenant que votre petit cerveau a enregistré tout ça, vous allez fumer, oui ou non ? expliqua Sherlock, qui commençait à perdre patience.

-Vous me demandez une chose étrange, tout de même, commenta le taxi.

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire des choses normales. Grâce à cette information, vous éviterez, la prochaine fois, de me regarder comme si j'étais un animal particulièrement bizarre, et vous éviterez de me faire une remarque vaine. »

Le conducteur fronça les sourcils, furieux, et ses joues se colorèrent de rouge. Cependant, l'air assuré du détective l'incita à ne pas engager les hostilités. Il sentait que cet homme là était susceptible de lui rabattre le caquet autrement que par des répliques choisies, malgré son corps mince qui poussait les imbéciles à le croire vulnérable. Les concernés se souvenaient encore, dans leurs cellules, de la charmante balle qui leur avait traversé l'épaule, ou du monumental coup de poing qu'ils avaient pris en pleine figure. Le meilleur était cet Américain qui avait carrément sauté, avec une aide très aimable, du premier étage du 221 B Baker Street, s'écrasant dans les poubelles de la logeuse. Les moins chanceux n'étaient plus là pour vanter les mérites du jeune homme.

Il regarda avec avidité le taxi allumer sa cigarette, puis ferma les yeux lorsqu'il respira la douce fumée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une rue commerçante, grouillante de londoniens excités, mélangés à des touristes armés de leurs porte-monnaies et appareils photos, il ordonna au conducteur de s'arrêter.

Il savait pertinemment que Mycroft le surveillait, et ne souhaitait pas qu'il soit au courant pour ce rendez-vous. S'il se fondait dans la foule, il aurait moins de chances d'être pisté, et il voulait tester les nerfs de son frère. Il descendit de la voiture et tel un caméléon, se mêla à la foule, tout en continuant de réfléchir aux raisons qui pouvaient bien pousser sa cliente à ne pas révéler son nom... ou plutôt aux personnes susceptibles de la menacer. Si c'était bien de sa connaissance dont il s'agissait, elle avait tout le gouvernement britannique à dos, et se promenait certainement déguisée. Elle était suffisamment futée pour passer entre les mailles du filet... Et le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle faisait cela par jeu, avec cette insolence qui la caractérisait. Il esquissa un sourire. Quoi qu'il en dise, ce mystère lui plaisait, et il avait hâte de rencontrer cette inconnue pour commencer à l'élucider.

Il arriva devant un petit hôtel deux étoiles sans prétention, mais assez charmant, avec ses murs de pierre et ses fleurs. Lorsqu'il entra, il fut accueilli par une jeune femme vêtu d'un tailleur noir strict, ses cheveux de jais noués en un chignon serré. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur sérieuse, et tout en elle respirait le professionnalisme. Le nouvel arrivant s'attendit à l'entendre s'exprimer d'une voix aimable, mais dénuée de sincérité. Elle lui fit un sourire étudié et demanda :

« Puis-je vous aider, monsieur ?

-Bien-sûr, je cherche la chambre 208, une dame m'y attend, répondit le détective de sa voix froide teintée de son habituel soupçon d'ironie.

-Oh, vous êtes certainement monsieur Kale, dit-elle. »

Sans afficher sa surprise, il répondit avec aplomb :

«C'est exact. »

La réceptionniste, sous le regard entendu d'une autre employée, le mena vers les escaliers. Sherlock balaya du regard le décor et les occupants du hall : des murs lambrissés, entretenus avec soin, des bouquets de fleurs et des tableaux disposés un peu partout, créant une atmosphère écrasante. Un homme lisait son journal, l'autre un livre, une femme pianotait sur son portable, des enfants se chamaillaient, un employé ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Commun. Il était tenté de tester son pouvoir de déduction sur ces personnes, mais il était trop excité par son futur rendez-vous pour s'y attarder. Ils montèrent un escalier qui grinça sous leurs pas et l'employée le guida jusqu'à une porte ornée de chiffres d'or. Après l'avoir annoncé à sa cliente, adressé un adieu poli, elle le quitta. Il frappa de nouveau à la porte, et se trouva face à une femme d'une grande beauté : elle avait attaché ses cheveux de jais en un chignon lâche, et était habillée d'une robe de soirée noire et courte. Ses yeux foncés brillaient de cette flamme insolente, provocatrice, qu'il lui avait toujours connue. Sa peau était légèrement plus hâlée que la dernière fois.

L'étonnement ne le gagna pas, il s'attendait plus ou moins à la voir. Devant lui se tenait Irène Adler, qui l'avait emmené dans une aventure étira ses fines lèvres colorées de rouge en un sourire effronté.

« Vous avez l'intention de me laisser entrer ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Je savais que vous vous laisseriez tenter, répondit-elle en s'écartant. »

Il s'introduisit dans une chambre modeste, composée d'un lit double, de deux tables de chevet, d'un petit bureau et d'une télévision. Ce n'était certainement pas ce à quoi Irène Adler était habituée... à moins qu'elle n'ait revu son train de vie à la baisse depuis qu'il l'avait sauvée d'une cellule terroriste.

« Je pourrais dire à mon frère que vous êtes ici, déclara-t-il sans ambages, vous saviez que vous ne deviez pas revenir.

-Vous savez que je n'aime pas obéir aux ordres, susurra-t-elle, avant de saisir son portable. Quant à votre frère, vous bluffez. Vous me décevez, mon ami. »

Sherlock s'approcha brusquement d'elle, emprisonna son poignet et plongea son regard acier dans les agates de la jeune femme.

« Ne me sous-estimez pas, Irène... vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable, menaça-t-il.

-Pourquoi m'avoir sauvée, dans ce cas ? le provoqua-t-elle.

-Peut-être pour être fair-play ? Vous étiez une joueuse... intéressante. Qui vous dit que je n'ai pas voulu saluer votre audace ?

-Bien envoyé. Vous n'avez pas perdu de votre piquant, Sherlock, dit-elle, presque avec condescendance.

-Vous aimez jouer, n'est-ce pas, Irène ? Dans quel nouveau jeu m'avez-vous entraîné ? Serai-je votre partenaire, ou votre ennemi ? Oh, c'est à moi de choisir, c'est cela ? fit-il avec un sourire ironique. »

Elle passa un doigt fin sur l'épaule droite du détective, qui suivit son manège du regard. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui répondit :

«Je vous laisse effectivement trancher, mais laissez-moi corser le jeu...

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, la coupa Sherlock. »

Il se délesta de son écharpe et de son manteau. Irène pianota sur son portable et une musique latine retentit. Séductrice, elle se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers son partenaire médusé.

«M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, monsieur Holmes ?

-Tout dépend quel est l'enjeu... oh oh... »

Il se pencha vers elle et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« L'enjeu, c'est moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Gagné.

-Vous savez que je ne perds jamais, Irène, prétendit-il.

-Il faut une première fois à tout, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton qui ne dissimulait pas son excitation. »

Sherlock prit la main de celle qui se faisait appeler _la Femme_, et plaça un bras sous son aisselle. Il entama un pas gracieux et assuré, en ne quittant pas des yeux sa danseuse. Elle soutint son regard, ne se laissant pas intimider. Sherlock Holmes n'effrayait pas Irène Adler, l'inverse était vrai aussi. La jeune dominatrice avait vu les plus grandes personnalités ployer devant elle, la suppliant de lui accorder ce qu'elles quémandaient. Elle avait voulu s'amuser avec l'unique détective consultant du monde, un homme réputé brillant, mais aussi froid que le marbre. Un homme qui n'était autre que le frère d'un agent du gouvernement britannique. Le jeu en valait la chandelle, et les risques l'attiraient comme une phalène par la lumière. Irène s'y était cassé les dents. Elle était, malgré elle, tombée amoureuse de cet homme, qui lui avait prouvé, tout au long de leur première danse, sa virtuosité. Elle venait prendre sa revanche, et se plonger à nouveau dans ces yeux gris pétillant d'une intelligence vive, pour entendre ses propos incisifs et y répliquer. Pire qu'une adolescente.

« Vous dansez bien, remarqua-t-elle, alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle en ne la retenant que par la main. »

Il la ramena brusquement vers lui, et affirma :

«Cela vous étonne. Savoir danser peut être utile pour une enquête, dans tous les sens du terme. Un seul faux pas, et c'est la mort.

-Sans elle, dit Irène avec un regard intense, la vie serait insipide. Défier plus fort que soi est toujours bien plus drôle. Notre seul plaisir est de retarder la victoire de la Faucheuse, de l'énerver jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous prenne par derrière et nous emporte. »

Sherlock ne pouvait qu'être d'accord : la vie était pour lui un jeu. Le tout était d'être le meilleur, et d'écraser les autres. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou lorsqu'un adversaire à sa taille se dressait devant lui. Irène était une joueuse adroite, sournoise, charmeuse. Elle n'était pas aussi intéressante que Jim Moriarty, le seul qu'il estimait capable de rivaliser avec lui, mais n'en était pas loin. En acceptant de jouer avec elle, il acceptait d'être éventuellement contraint à sauter dans le vide. C'était cela qui l'excitait : évoluer au bord du ravin, tout en évitant les pièges. La dominatrice le savait, mais il gardait les dés en main. Il pouvait prendre le dessus directement, ou déclarer forfait. Il préférait la laisser faire, la laisser croire qu'elle gagnerait... pour ensuite reprendre les choses en main. Il la mena au bout de la pièce, évoluant dans cet espace quelque peu exigü, au rythme de la musique sensuelle. Fixant ses magnifiques yeux noirs sans relâche, tenant sa petite main avec fermeté, ne se départant pas de son fin sourire. Son regard exprimait une certaine excitation, et il s'amusait en observant les pupilles légèrement dilatées d'Irène. Il lui faisait toujours autant d'effet... elle croyait prendre sa revanche, mais elle satisfaisait un désir bien plus inavouable. Son corps réagissait, il avait légèrement plus chaud, son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré. C'était probablement dû au plaisir provoqué par ce petit jeu et le fait qu'il n'était pas très habitué à avoir un corps aussi proche du sien. Rien à voir avec ce qu'il devinait chez elle. C'était impossible, il savait ne pas pouvoir ressentir ce genre de choses si... normales, communes, banales. Sherlock Holmes était un roi de la maîtrise, et avait appris à verrouiller son cœur et ses ardeurs. Impossible, donc, que ce soit dû à cela.

«Je vous fais toujours autant d'effet, s'amusa-t-il, histoire de chasser ces pensées dérangeantes.

-Prétentieux, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.»

Il la fit tourner sur elle même.

«Réaliste. Votre cœur bat la chamade contre le mien, vos pupilles sont dilatées, vos mains sont moites.»

Elle s'arrêta soudain, le surprenant au passage. Puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassa avec brusquerie, possessivité. Il ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son baiser, savourant les délicieuses sensations qu'il provoquait en lui : une douce chaleur, quelques frissons. Son corps le trahissait, mais son esprit reprit le dessus, et il se détacha brusquement d'elle, la fixant d'un regard énigmatique, attendant qu'elle s'explique. Il ne recula pas, car ce serait avouer une certaine faiblesse, et lui laisser croire qu'elle avait gagné. Pour emporter la victoire, il devrait la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie. Il ne la ferait pas souffrir, il ferait pire... il la rendrait folle. La torture inverse. Elle penserait avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait, pour finalement se rendre compte de la terrible vérité. Jamais elle ne devait croire qu'il éprouvait ne serait-ce qu'une once d'amour à son égard. Sherlock Holmes ne laissait jamais ses sentiments prendre le dessus, surtout lorsqu'ils concernaient une femme aussi dangereuse.

« Et là, qui est celui qui fait le plus d'effet à l'autre ?

-Dominatrice. Possessivité et sauvagerie. Vous vous laissez dominer par vos sentiments.

-Ils sont parfois source d'un plaisir incomparable, fit-elle, tu devrais essayer, Sherlock. Tu céderas.

-Depuis quand nous tutoyons-nous ?

-Depuis que je t'ai embrassé. Je pense que nous sommes suffisamment intimes, répondit la jeune femme comme si c'était une évidence. Alors, qu'as-tu choisi ? »

La musique s'achevait, et, sur la dernière note, il se pencha sur la jeune femme, qui l'accompagna avec une grâce presque irréelle dans son mouvement. Ils se relevèrent doucement, elle se lova contre lui, telle une vipère.

«Je choisis d'être à la fois partenaire et adversaire...

-Tu ne peux pas, Sherlock, refusa-t-elle.

-A partir de maintenant, nous sommes à armes égales. Tu as commencé le jeu, mais les règles n'étaient pas fixées. Et sache, Irène, que je déteste perdre.»

Il lui saisit les poignets d'une main ferme et la plaqua contre le mur, son bras entravant son torse pour l'empêcher de bouger. Puis il posa ses lèvres sous les siennes, obéissant à la fois à sa raison et à cette envie irrépressible de goûter de nouveau aux lèvres douces et sucrées, de ressentir cette chaleur envahir tout son corps. Ces nouvelles sensations éveillaient sa curiosité, et étaient plus qu'agréables à ressentir. Il dévora la bouche d'Irène, et, alors qu'elle passait sa langue sur les siennes pour lui demander l'accès à sa bouche, il la lui refusa. Elle lui adressa un sourire et plissa les yeux, le mettant au défi de recommencer. Elle se tortillait sous lui, mais il ne relâchait pas sa prise. Vulnérable, à sa merci, et si belle. Sa bouche rouge lui lançait de langoureux appels, et cette peste passa la langue sur ses lèvres afin de le tenter. Irène le priait de s'abandonner à la luxure, de goûter à ce plaisir qu'il sentait naître en lui, mais qu'il ne voulait pas assumer. Puis, tout en se disant qu'il exécutait son plan, il se jeta sur le cou gracile de la demoiselle, l'honorant tantôt de baisers papillons, tantôt de baisers langoureux.

Irène se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Il était hors de question qu'elle montre au détective qu'il lui faisait autant d'effet, il en serait trop content. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait empêcher son corps d'être parcouru de frissons de volupté, ses mains de trembler, avides de découvrir le corps de son partenaire, sa respiration de s'accélérer. Mais, ce qui la consolait était qu'elle décelait les mêmes signes chez le cadet Holmes, qui avait appuyé un peu plus son corps contre elle afin de baisser l'une de ses bretelles. Dieu qu'elle aimait sentir le détective contre elle ! Irène avait donné du plaisir, elle en avait ressenti, mais jamais avec cette intensité. Elle avait retiré ses chaussures, et frottait tout doucement de son pied la cheville du détective, qui, en réponse, parcourut son épaule légèrement bronzée de ses mains fines et expertes. Mais, alors qu'il allait apposer sa marque, signe de possession, elle se dégagea avec toute sa force et bloqua à son tour un Sherlock surpris... et amusé ? Elle jura, un peu vexée, de faire disparaître cette lueur de ce regard gris si fascinant et voilé par un désir qu'il n'avouerait jamais de vive voix. Jamais ? Ça, ce n'était pas sûr. Elle éveillerait son corps à la volupté absolue. Elle serait la première et la dernière. La jeune femme lui mordit la nuque, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Irène aurait été déçue s'il n'avait pas résisté plus longtemps. Coquine, elle remonta une jambe tout doucement le long de la jambe de son partenaire, qui la regarda faire sans un mot. Il tenta d'atteindre sa bretelle, mais elle retint son poignet avec un sourire mutin, se lovant contre lui. Satisfaite, elle sentit une petite bosse contre son ventre.

« Que ressens-tu, Sherlock ? susurra-t-elle d'une voix éraillée par le désir, avant de lui embrasser le lobe de l'oreille avec un petit gloussement de satisfaction.

-L'envie de te faire payer chacun de tes gestes...

-Nies-tu que je te fais de l'effet ? Demanda-t-elle tout en retirant sa veste.»

Elle joua avec un bouton de sa chemise, et embrassa la gorge du jeune homme. Sa main se crispa imperceptiblement. L'homme était courageux et entêté, elle devait le reconnaître. Mais si son esprit pouvait être fort, il ne pouvait pallier à la faiblesse du corps, incapable de résister au plaisir de ces petites attentions sensuelles. Irène choyait le corps de Sherlock, et elle entoura de sa cheville son tibia, tout en laissant sa bouche errer vers son cou. Elle savait exactement comment s'y prendre avec un homme, et l'idée d'éduquer un novice l'enchantait au plus haut point, même si elle ne le lui avouerait jamais.

«Simple réaction physique, ça n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque sentiment, répliqua-t-il.

-Qui t'a dit que je recherchais des sentiments là-dedans ?

-Hummm... certainement le fait que tu me l'as avoué le soir où avec Mycroft, je t'ai interrogée, et sûrement le fait que tu sois revenue uniquement dans l'espoir de me faire l'amour, rétorqua-t-il.

-Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais aucune expérience sexuelle, tu te souviens ? Peut-être ai-je voulu te délester de cette virginité ?

-Lorsque tu mens, mets-y plus d'aplomb, je décèle encore cette infime pointe d'hésitation, dit-il avec un sourire triomphant. Je ne suis pas qu'un trophée de chasse, non... Je suis la consécration. L'ultime défi, le seul homme que tu n'aies jamais aimé.

-Il est des choses, dit-elle, que tu devrais taire. Un jour, quelqu'un te le fera payer.»

Elle suçota avec délice la peau à la saveur légèrement épicée, tout en terminant de déboutonner la chemise du détective. Alors qu'elle allait parcourir de ses mains fines et chaudes le torse pâle et délicatement musclé de Sherlock, orné de quelques cicatrices, il reprit le dessus, et elle comprit qu'il l'avait laissée faire. Cette pensée la vexa.

Merde, cette femme était douée ! Jamais il n'avait ressenti de telles sensations. Son estomac faisait des embardées, se contractant de manière délicieuse, jouissive. Sa virilité lui faisait presque mal, prisonnière de ses vêtements, avide de conclure ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Et le pire dans tout ça était qu'il pensait que jamais une autre femme ne lui ferait autant d'effet qu'Irène Adler. Il avait souffert lorsqu'il l'avait crue morte, jouant du violon sans relâche pour ne pas ressasser ses pensées noires, pour ne pas s'abaisser à verser une larme pour une femme qui n'avait pas hésité à le manipuler, pour une femme qui avait éveillé en lui un sentiment qui l'effrayait : l'amour. L'amour, capable d'influencer sa raison, de lui faire prendre de mauvaises décisions. L'amour, capable de créer une nouvelle faiblesse chez lui, l'amour qui le rendait vulnérable, trop humain. Moriarty le savait : Sherlock Holmes pouvait éprouver, contrairement à lui, Sherlock Holmes avait des failles « sentimentales » dont on pouvait se servir. Irène Adler en était une, et ça l'énervait de l'avouer. Mais il ne devait plus penser à cela : pour l'instant, il avait une partie à gagner, il verrait le reste ensuite. S'il obligeait Irène à s'éloigner, s'il la convainquait qu'il était un monstre, s'il ne cédait pas, tout s'arrangerait. Il baissa délicatement sa robe, se retenant de l'arracher, et caressa ses épaules comme si elles étaient faites de soie. Ce qu'il faisait durant ses enquêtes, il le reproduisait sur le corps de sa compagne. Toucher pour mieux connaître, enregistrer chaque information, de son souffle erratique aux frissons délicieux de ce corps qui se tendait vers les mains baladeuses et délicates du détective. Il embrassa ses épaules, faisant descendre de plus en plus la robe, jusqu'à sentir la peau d'Irène contre la sienne. Délicieux contact. Il joua de ses doigts sur sa nuque, s'empara de ses lèvres. Il demanda l'entrée de sa bouche, elle la lui interdit. Elle lui rendait la monnaie de sa pièce !

« Ah, tu veux jouer à ça ? » murmura-t-il, tout en retenant ses halètements.

Sans crier gare, il pinça la pointe d'un téton, encore dissimulé par un soutien-gorge pigeonnant de dentelle noire, qui ne couvrait presque rien. Elle ouvrit la bouche et retint à temps un cri de surprise, alors que son corps s'arquait... légèrement, mais s'arquait tout de même. Il en profita pour cueillir ses lèvres, et entamer un ballet avec la langue de sa partenaire, qui ne put s'empêcher de poursuivre cette danse sensuelle. Elle passa une main dans la chevelure bouclée du cadet Holmes, alors que celui-ci, une main sur sa nuque et l'autre tenant fermement sa jambe, poursuivait son exploration. Joueuse, elle ondula sous lui, dans l'espoir de le faire craquer. Il ne céda pas. Sherlock Holmes n'aimait pas être dominé, et ne ferait pas partie du palmarès de victimes avides de soumission de _la Femme_. S'il était novice, il jouait toujours au même niveau que son adversaire. Soudain, il remonta l'autre jambe d'Irène, qui, instinctivement, les croisa derrière son dos, ses bras entourant sa nuque. Sherlock la transporta sur le lit, et lui emprisonnant les poignets, savoura la généreuse poitrine qui le tentait depuis un moment. D'une main leste, il dégrafa le soutien-gorge, qu'il enleva avec un calme incroyable, compte tenu de ses hormones affolées, de ce cœur qui battait si fort qu'il en avait le tournis. Sa bouche taquina les tétons de la jeune femme, alors que ses doigts caressaient l'autre sein.

La sueur coulait sur le front de la dominatrice, qui se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler sous cette douce torture, pour tenter d'ignorer ces doigts qui lui procuraient comme de fantastiques décharges électriques, qui faisaient trembler tout son corps. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait affaire à un homme maladroit : mais, comme en tout, il était habile. La plénitude l'envahissait, une plénitude qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressentie. Etait-ce ce qu'on éprouvait quand l'homme qu'on aimait nous faisait l'amour ? Lorsque ses mains et sa bouche honoraient notre corps comme s'il était un joyau ? Pourtant, elle savait que pour lui, il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu. En ce qui la concernait, elle n'était plus très sûre, mais elle ne pouvait laisser l'orgueil du jeune homme prendre le dessus. Elle devait l'ébrécher, vaincre sa raison, le faire hurler de volupté, devenir son univers l'espace de quelques instants. Faire céder Sherlock Holmes. Quelle douce perspective ! Elle sentit le jeune homme descendre vers son ventre, alors que ses mains parcouraient ses cuisses... atteignant un endroit critique.

«Tu vas... trop loin. Je suis la dominatrice, tu te rappelles ?

-Hmmm, souffla Sherlock d'une voix sensuelle, jusqu'à maintenant, c'est toujours moi qui ai dominé le jeu.

-Mais... hmmmpfff. »

Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules et d'un mouvement, elle se retrouva au dessus et l'attacha au lit avec une menotte. Il lui adressa un regard noir, auquel elle répondit par un sourire angélique.

«Alors monsieur Holmes, qui domine le jeu maintenant ? »

Puis elle l'embrassa dans le cou. Il ravala un grognement. Dieu, il devenait accro, et ne savait pas si c'était bien ou non. Il tenta de se détacher du lit, et eut une idée. Il passa une main dans les cheveux d'Irène, et piqua une épingle à chignon, alors qu'elle l'embrassait. Il en profita pour la dissimuler entre ses doigts, alors qu'elle dévorait ses pectoraux, et qu'elle retirait son pantalon. Il rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière, les joues roses. Il soupira mais elle ne l'entendit pas. Tout à coup, le BlackBerry de Sherlock vibra. Tel un serpent, Irène remonta doucement vers son visage et se coucha sur lui, plaquant son corps brûlant contre le sien.

« Qui, questionna-t-elle avec un air ennuyé, peut bien nous interrompre dans un moment aussi... intense ? »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Intense ? Avouerais-tu que tu te retiens depuis tout à l'heure ?

-L'orgueil te tuera un jour, Sherlock, éluda-t-elle. »

Elle se retira tout à coup sous le regard mi amusé, mi interrogateur de Sherlock. Oh ça, elle allait répondre, c'était certain, mais qu'allait-elle dire ? Il serait sans doute soumis à la question par le destinataire, et espérait que ce n'était pas ce stupide Anderson. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il perde la face devant une nouille pareille. De plus, le policier ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné sa remarque sarcastique sur l'échec d'un de ses premiers rendez-vous galants.

_« Vous êtes trop ennuyeux, Anderson, le travail et une passion pour les voitures n'intéresse pas les femmes._

_-Parce que vous vous y connaissez en femmes, vous ? Je crois qu'aucune ne supporterait d'entendre qu'elle est banale, cracha l'intéressé._

_-La différence, Anderson, est que je n'afflige personne par ma stupidité, et que je ne tente pas de faire le beau devant chaque joli spécimen qui passe devant moi, dans le seul but de mettre leurs jeans dans le même état que ceux de Donovan, répliqua-t-il avec ironie. »_

_John étouffa un rire derrière lui, qu'il transforma en une petite toux. Le médecin allait probablement lui dire qu'il était allé un peu fort, mais il appréciait les piques du détective... même s'il les lançait uniquement pour faire le malin. Anderson s'en alla, plus vexé que jamais._

_«Entre nous, il n'est pas le seul à faire le beau, dit John en apparté à son meilleur ami._

_-A la seule différence que moi, je ne suis pas ridicule. »_

Irène sourit d'un air satisfait alors qu'elle écrivait une réponse. C'était le docteur Watson... le compère de son détective. Amusant. Devait-elle embarrasser Sherlock, ou laisser lui faire croire qu'il s'agissait d'une simple enquête?

«Alors, ce rendez-vous ? Tu penses avoir terminé avant le déjeuner ?

JW»

«C'est... intéressant. Ne m'attends pas, je pense encore en avoir pour un moment... je te raconterai tout ce soir.

SH »

Comment le jeune Holmes allait se débrouiller pour expliquer ce qu'il avait fait en sa compagnie ? Sherlock ne sachant plus quoi dire ? Diable que c'était jouissif ! John se demanderait certainement s'il n'était pas tombé malade en apprenant qu'il avait succombé au plaisir charnel. Elle se retourna, d'un air triomphant... et jura. Ce bougre s'était détaché et attendait sagement, les bras croisés, assis sur le lit défait par leurs jeux.

« Comment... »

Il brandit une épingle à chignon, et elle se maudit pour sa stupidité. Elle défit alors son chignon, laissant ses longs cheveux de jais descendre jusqu'à ses fesses. Elle jeta les épingles sur le sol d'un air insouciant, puis se jeta sur le lit. Elle tenta de saisir le poignet de Sherlock, mais il esquiva.

«Tu la veux ?

-Tu le sais très bien, grogna-t-elle. Ce n'était pas du jeu.

-Les menottes non plus. »

Elle parcourut du bout des doigts son épaule, descendant sur son torse, dans le but d'arriver vers un endroit plus sensible. Alors qu'elle jouait avec l'élastique de son boxer, il dit d'un air ennuyé :

« Essayer de me faire céder par la volupté ? Oh, Irène, sois plus créative, je t'en prie.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que dit ton membre, susurra-t-elle. »

Sans prévenir, elle passa les barrières interdites, et, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, le jeune novice tendit les hanches vers elle, avide d'en avoir plus. Pourtant, il ne lâcha pas l'épingle, alors qu'elle le cajolait avec expertise. Irène Adler savait combler un homme, et brûlait de montrer ses talents à celui-ci. Elle le voulait pour elle seule. Jamais une autre femme ne toucherait à Sherlock Holmes sans en subir les conséquences : depuis qu'il l'avait sauvée des terroristes, elle n'exerçait plus son métier, et aucun homme, ni aucune femme, ne l'avait touchée de manière... indécente. Avec un pauvre sourire, Irène se rendit compte qu'elle s'était réservée à cet homme de glace. Pourtant, avec un espoir fou, elle croyait qu'il partageait ses sentiments.

Il ferma les yeux, assailli par ce trop plein de plaisir, et, sans s'en rendre compte, lâcha un gémissement. Elle rit.

« J'ai encore gagné, Sherlock, admets ta défaite. »

Elle l'empêcha de répondre par un baiser langoureux et torride, en enfonçant ses ongles dans ses épaules. Il grogna de douleur et de volupté mêlés, et décida de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à cette femme trop sûre d'elle. Il retourna la situation et, avec l'expérience acquise au cours de ses combats, la bloqua avec son bras et sa jambe. Puis il savoura la peau sucrée au subtil parfum floral d'Irène, si doux pour une jeune femme aussi explosive, et y laissa une belle marque rouge.

«Tu ne pensais tout de même pas te promener le cou vierge. »

Puis il descendit plus bas. Par instinct, elle entoura sa nuque de ses bras, désirant être le plus proche de lui possible. Sherlock devinait qu'elle cédait. Oh oui. Elle n'était pas loin du point de rupture. Il parvenait toujours à ses fins. Il s'intéressa au fruit caché féminin, duquel coulait le nectar d'Eve. Amusé, il y introduisit un doigt. Le corps en sueur d'Irène Adler, éclairé par un rayon de soleil coquin, s'arqua. Fabuleuse image indécente. Image libérée. Image cachée puis dévoilée. Image fantasmée puis vécue. Car, depuis qu'il avait rencontré la dominatrice, Sherlock faisait parfois des rêves peu catholiques, pensant chaque soir avant de s'endormir à cette femme qui le fascinait. Jamais il ne le lui dirait. Personne ne savait, même pas John. Enfin, Sherlock pensait que le médecin s'en doutait, mais le détective éludait toujours les questions à son propos. Il n'aimait pas parler de ses sentiments, lui, l'homme réputé pour être sans cœur. Un autre doigt rejoignit le premier. Irène agrippa les draps, ivre de plaisir, et lâcha enfin le gémissement tant attendu.

«Nous sommes à égalité, mais te souviens-tu de ce que j'ai dit ?

-Que tu n'aimais pas perdre. »

Il se releva.

« Que fais-tu ?

-Je n'aime pas perdre, et je vais prendre un taxi, histoire de réfléchir à l'histoire que je servirai à John, répondit Sherlock le plus naturellement du monde, tout en se rhabillant. »

Irène lui lança un regard dur, mais le détective y décela de la tristesse.

« Tu es un monstre, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Je sais. C'est ce que tout le monde me dit.

-Et ça ne te fait rien ? Pourquoi jouer avec mes sentiments ? Pourquoi ne pas assumer ce que tu ressens ? l'accusa-t-elle.

-Parce qu'aimer m'est interdit, répliqua-t-il, mais encore faudrait-il que je sache ce que c'est.»

Elle se leva et, contre toute attente, le gifla. Il porta la main à sa joue, mais ne parut nullement choqué.

«Pourquoi t'être laissé aller, alors ?

-Pour te faire croire que tu gagnerais, bien-sûr.»

Il y avait quelque chose de faux dans sa voix, et elle le sentait.

«Tu mens. Tu as adoré, et je sais que tu es vierge. Or, tu as largement dépassé l'âge de l'adolescence. Tu as peur d'aimer, Sherlock Holmes, peur... de ne plus pouvoir réfléchir, peur que quelque chose ne domine ta raison, peur de paraître humain, et par conséquent, faible. Mon analyse est-elle juste ?

-J'ai peur de perdre, dit-il.

-De perdre contre qui ?

-Contre mes ennemis. Moriarty.

-Tu n'as pas tort, mais certains imbéciles disent que l'humanité peut devenir une force, fit Irène.

-Ce sont des imbéciles, justement.

-Crois-tu que je veuille d'une relation durable ? Nous savons tous deux que cela est impossible. Le monde n'y survivrait pas. Mais, ponctuellement, nous avons le droit d'aimer, sans peur. Alors, je déclare que le jeu est terminé. Et, je pense avoir remporté la partie.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, j'ai contribué à faire fondre un glaçon, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire. »

Elle passa une main derrière la nuque laiteuse du jeune homme, savourant le contact des boucles humidifiées par la sueur. Puis elle s'empara de sa bouche, et saisissant sa chemise, elle le mena de nouveau vers le lit. Ils tombèrent doucement dessus, et elle retira enfin entièrement le vêtement d'un geste avide, les pupilles dilatées. Elle observa la même chose dans ce regard métallique qu'elle aimait tant, ce regard incisif, voilé par un désir trop longtemps inassouvi. Il se débarrassa de son boxer, révélant enfin sa virilité à la jeune femme, qui, instinctivement, crocheta ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'incitant enfin à ne faire qu'un avec elle. Il ne se fit pas prier, à la fois pressé et curieux de céder à son envie. Lorsqu'il entra en elle, elle feula de plaisir alors qu'il fermait les yeux, cherchant à analyser ce nouveau flot de sensations. Il rangea les informations emmagasinées dans un coin de son cerveau, puis commença à bouger en Irène, entrant et sortant d'abord tout doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, à la demande de sa compagne qui, par des mouvements de hanches et au milieu de cris désarticulés, le suppliait d'une voix rongée par la jouissance. Il ne retenait plus ses gémissements, qui se muèrent en cris, à l'image de ceux de sa partenaire, qui, obéissant à son naturel, reprit le dessus. Il plaça ses longues mains sur ses hanches, et la fit danser au rythme de ses envies, avant de reprendre les choses en main. Dans un ultime coup de rein, elle hurla son prénom, oublieuse des voisins, et il se déversa en elle. Puis il retomba sur la jeune femme, et resta un moment ainsi, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Enfin, il se retira, et elle vint se lover contre lui.

«Pour quelqu'un qui n'a aucune expérience, tu t'en es plutôt pas mal sorti, le félicita-t-elle.

-Pas mal ? Je dirais très bien même, compte tenu de tes cris.

-Tu ne changeras jamais. Trop d'orgueil ne pourra jamais fonctionner dans un couple.

-Ce n'était qu'une seule fois Irène, une fois où j'ai voulu jouer à un jeu... trop dérapant, répondit-il d'une voix tranquille.

-Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu m'avoues tes sentiments.

-Tu t'y attends, puisque, dans tes rêves les plus inavoués, tu rêves encore du prince charmant, et tu te désoles en même temps d'être tombée amoureuse d'un homme qui ne peut pas l'incarner. Mais une grande part de toi aime ça. Femme d'aventures, qui se lasse très vite.

-Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse se lasser d'un homme tel que toi : on a envie de le gifler ou de l'embrasser, mais on ne peut que s'ennuyer sans lui. L'ennui est le pire ennemi des hommes, tu ne le sais que trop bien : celui qui te pousse à faire parfois des choses insensées par le seul besoin de le tromper, fit-elle sur le même ton.»

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, et elle admira une fois de plus ce corps longiligne et musclé, cette peau de porcelaine qui luisait quelque peu sous une pellicule de sueur. Une fois sa douche terminée, il se rhabilla, puis l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de lui murmurer :

« Au revoir, Irène.

-Au revoir ?

-Viens tromper mon ennui de temps en temps. J'aime quand tu passes avec tant d'insolence les barrières mises en place par Mycroft, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux. »

Elle fit semblant d'être outrée, mais lui adressa aussi ses adieux, se désolant d'aimer ce génie au comportement parfois si puéril. Puis, le cœur lourd, elle le regarda partir. Elle le reverrait bien assez tôt, mais il était temps pour elle de s'en aller. Son escapade à Londres était terminée.

Lorsque Sherlock rentra, John était déjà présent, assis sur un fauteuil. Le détective saisit son Stradivarius et commença à jouer. La mélodie, sans fausse note, emplit l'appartement, et le cadet Holmes ferma les yeux, évitant ainsi le regard inquisiteur de son ami. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui raconter ses ébats avec Irène Adler...

« Alors, en quoi ce rendez-vous était-il intéressant ? Questionna John.

-La personne en elle-même était assez peu banale, mais l'enquête ne m'intéressait pas.

-Menteur. »

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Il était dans l'impasse, et détestait cela. Irène l'avait fait exprès, la peste.

«D'ailleurs, cette marque sur ton cou, c'était une attaque... pour le moins douce ? »

Les joues du détective rosirent. Merde, il était cerné : cette femme sournoise le paierait, si jamais il la revoyait.

« C'est à moi d'analyser les gens. J'ai rencontré Irène Adler, ça a dérapé.

-Répète, je crois que j'ai mal entendu, fit le médecin, abasourdi.

-Irène Adler. Dérapé.

-Tu veux dire que...

-Ma virginité s'est envolée, ce n'était pas prévu au programme, bouda Sherlock. »

John éclata de rire. Enfin. Il savait que jamais son ami n'avait eu de relation, et il avait nié tout en bloc lorsqu'il lui avait demandé s'il avait des sentiments pour l'ancienne maîtresse chanteuse. Pourtant, John Watson, même s'il ne possédait pas la science de la déduction, savait qu'il mentait, autant à son entourage qu'à lui-même. Il avait pour meilleur ami un handicapé des sentiments... et seule Irène Adler et lui-même pouvaient les libérer. On avait traité son ami d'insensible, de cœur de pierre. Mais John Watson avait compris depuis longtemps que Sherlock Holmes jouait la comédie.


End file.
